Into Darkness
by The Final Creation
Summary: Two teens filming a ghost-hunting episode for an internet series get murdered, by a killer known only as "Darkhoof." Meanwhile, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Cupcake Killer, is brought in to track him down. M for gore, cannibalisim and later sexual content.


Into Darkness:

An MLP Fanfiction.

*Obvious Disclaimer Is Obvious*

PS: I used Pinkie as the Cupcake Murderer, because I wanted a serial killer vs. serial killer battle. So don't be an idiot, and be nice.

"Ok… Is this on?" A young colt asked his friend, who was holding a video camera. "Yep." The other replied. "Ok… This is Haunter Bro and I'm investigating a supposedly haunted cave… The noises have made some people restless, so I decided to do a video." He gestured towards a large hole in the side of a mountain. "It's supposedly where a serial killer was sealed up by Celestia, a few years ago. His name…" He paused dramatically. "Was Darkhoof." He waved his forelegs in a dramatic fashion, pretending to be scared. "It's all a legend, but they said he is real, and has broken free. Let's find out." He smiled and the pair walked into the cave.

"You sure this is safe?" The camera operator asked. "Sure, it's a silly legend. Nobody is gonna come an kill us, were perfectly safe!" he yelled, and his voice echoed through the cave. They both became aware of two glowing, featureless white eyes across the cave staring at them. Bro dismissed it as some night creature, but to the camera holder, they seemed too intelligent. Still, if Haunter Bro said it was not a problem, it wasn't, right…?

Haunter began to speak, but stopped when he walked into something sharp. He looked in the direction of the poke and pointed his flashlight at the object.

It was a knife.

He started to scream, but his mouth was suddenly covered and the knife was plunged into his heart, killing him instantly, with only time to blink. The flashlight fell to the ground, and the noise alerted the cameraman to run. He heard the sound of Haunter's body falling to the floor, and a sharp intake of raspy breath. He ran out of the cave, towards town. As he ran, he dialed 911, and only stopped running when he reached town. Conveniently, when he got there the desk operator picked up and asked the usual phrase "What is the state of your emergency?" The boy's heavy breathing made the operator nervous. "H-Hello?" The boy stopped, caught his breath, and started to speak. "There's someone following me. He killed my friend and he's coming for m-"Suddenly a knife, the same knife that slayed his friend, stabbed through his spine. His last words reached the speaker. "Dark… Hoof…" Then he died. The one, who killed him, as well as many others, shook his head sympathetically. "Tsk Tsk… poor guy. All I wanted to do was chat, but he had to ruin the fun and tattle on me." He laughed a hollow, humorless laugh and walked away, removing the knife from the boy's body, exactly where it had fallen. When he returned to the cave, he looked at Haunter Bro's corpse, and smiled. "Dinner for Darkie."

WARNING: CANNABILISIM AND SLIGHT GORE BELOW. IF YOU ARE LIGHT HEARTED OR EASILY DISGUSTED, SKIP TO THE PARAGRAPH BELOW THE GORE SCENE.

He chuckled and cut the boy's body open forcefully, blood spraying everywhere, and shoved his face into the colt's chest and bit down hard on the left half of his ribcage, snapping each bone off and eating the raw meat attached to each individual rib. In his mind were two thoughts. One was "EAT IT ALL!" and the other was "GROSS!" Most of him was enjoying this gruesome act, but there was a sliver of him that didn't want to take part. But he did anyway, and after he finished the ribs he cut out the heart and drank the blood out of it, like a water-bag. He then ate the heart tissue, and then moved on to the head. First he looked upon the boy's face, and he was filled with remorse for a brief few seconds. "So young…" Then he shrugged. "Oh well." He sliced the head off with a few quick slashes, and analyzed the head itself. "Even I won't eat someone else's brain. Or eyes. Or ears. Or anything like that." He threw the head away from him, and then put the spinal cord into his mouth, sucking the marrow out and then chewing the bone. He sighed and got up, wiped his blood-covered face off, and tossed the young colt's body against the wall of the cave.

The police operator relayed the information to the chief, who dispatched an officer to the scene. They found a dead colt, a knife, and a camera. The small device had been smashed to pieces, which had taken surprisingly little effort. All that was left was a half-broken recording. They looked for clues, but all they had was the broken recording of the cave incident. When they brought it back, they watched it and saw everything up to the flashlight hitting the ground. Then It went blank. They searched the cave, and found the half-eaten corpse of Haunter. Twilight, the detective in charge , nearly hurled at the sight. "How did he die?" She asked. The officer with her shrugged. "Probably the knife wound in the heart. The rest of the wounds were post-mortem." They both stayed a bit longer, analyzing the body, then left, unaware that the killer was closer than they knew.

The officer heard a faint whoosh and turned, to feel a sharp pain in the forehead and collapse, a knife between his eyes. Twilight turned, and tried not to scream as she stepped away. She then fired a small magic blast at the figure and ran away as fast as she could, running at a speed that would impress Rainbow Dash and not stopping until she was safe in a police station.

Meanwhile, in the high-security cell in the Ponyville sanatorium, a figure sat hunched in the padded cell. Pink fur, pink mane, dangerous. That best described the figure. Pinkie Pie. She was staring at the blank wall, murmuring a song. "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known…" She muttered cheerfully. She had repeated the same song, repeatedly, for the past seven days. The guards were being driven more insane than the occupant of the cell until they finally switched off the speaker. She was about to repeat the song again when a voice came through the loudspeaker. "PRISONER X, WALK TO THE DOOR" Pinkie hopped up and squealed. "YAY! VISITORS!" She ran over to the heavy metal door, and it opened to reveal fifteen guards, who grabbed the chains attached to the iron collar around her neck. She ignored the glares of the guards and focused on staying composed and cheerful. She was led into a room (Rather forcefully) that was very well lit, and sat at a chair facing an attractive brown stallion in a flashy suit. "Hello, Pinkamena Dian Pie. Pleasure to meet you. I am Hunter, part of the team of detectives investigating a group of murders. Three, in fact. Two teen boys and a police officer, in Darkhoof's Cave. We need your help," He paused, surveying the pink killer's face, which had gone from cheerful to emotionless during his talk, and continued. "To track down the killer. We are willing to pay-" He was stopped when she slammed her front left hoof down on the table. "Stop." She sniffed the air, and looked to her left, where a guard was leaning on the wall. At first glance, nothing was abnormal, but as she concentrated on him, she noticed he was not breathing, and his eyes were empty of everything, including life. She pointed to the corpse and said to the man across from her: "That man is dead where he stands." Hunter stood and checked the guard's pulse. "You're right. And so are they…?" He looked to all the other guards, who were in a similar state of death. He then looked to Pinkamena, who had undone the iron collar. He backed away from the dangerous pony, and his eyes widened as her normally puffy mane slowly flattened itself to be perfectly straight. In the blink of an eye she had thrown the collar and it had locked itself around his neck, clicking shut. He screamed for help, but in the soundproof interrogation room there was nobody around to hear. Pinkamena grabbed him and slammed his head against the wall, so hard it cracked his skull and dented the wall. He yelled as loud as he could, but in vain. She touched the side of his head and pressed down softly. She then turned and walked to the door, and stopped. "Now that I know where to go to find the killer, I don't need you." She opened the door. "By the way…" She smiled. "You are already dead." Hunter suddenly felt his head tear apart and blood vessels explode, his last thought was "SHIT" Before he was plunged into death. Pinkie laughed a single laugh, and took a chunk of his head before walking out. "This will make some good cupcakes…"

The entire town was on high alert, but she was already gone. She stole a trench coat, hat, and scarf from the evidence locker, changed from the red jumpsuit to the new clothing, and escaped. She went to somewhere she thought few people would be after the murders.

Darkhoof's cave.


End file.
